La secundaria con Bridgette
by CaasiAngeeles
Summary: Este Fic trata de las locuras que pasan en la secundaria en donde esta Bridgette, en este Fic ThiagoDaanuu-18 me lo ayudo a crear.


**Disclaimer: TDI **no me pertenecen...

**Algunas aclaraciones: ....**

**Esto es un U.A (Universo Alterno), quiero decir que nadie se conoce (solamente Bridgette se conoce con Courtney) y no existio TDI aun.**

**En este Fic tienen 14 años y estan en la secundaria.**

**Bridgette en este Fic Bridgette no es vegetariana.**

**En este Fic los apellidos son inventados por mi o por mi hermano.**

**En este Fic aparece dos OC, uno es mio y otro es de mi hermano.**

**Y por ultimo es que mi hermano ThiagoDaanuu-18 me ayudo a crear el Fic.**

* * *

El Castigo Injusto

- ¡Vamos Bridgette se hace tarde! – La llamo su mama desde el nivel inferior de su casa

- ¿Que hora es? - Le pregunto una chica rubia, ojos miel, tez blanca, de unos 14 años de edad, es una chica calmada, despreocupada y amante del surf mientras apenas comenzaba a abrir sus ojos

- ¡Ya es tarde...! - Le respondio

- Oh... no, es tarde y hoy es el primer dia del tercer grado de secundaria... - Decia mientras se levantaba de su cama rapidamente, tomaba su ropa, y se dirigia al baño para darse una ducha rapida, tenia que ir presentable el primer dia, mientras que se duchaba pensaba en todas las cosas locas, sorprendentes y extrañas que le pasarian en el primer dia de secundaria, despues de unos 1O minutos Bridgette bajo hacia el comedor de su casa y se encontro con su madre.

- ¿Bridgette no crees que se te hizo tarde? - Le pregunto su madre mientras se levantaba para servirle a lgo para el desayuno

- Bueno es que ayer me quede hasta tarde conversando por telefono con Courtney, estaba nerviosa por quien serian sus nuevos compañeros de secundaria y todo ese tema – Le explico Bridgette mientras tomaba un poco de su cafe, Courtney es una chica de tez morena, cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, ojos color negros, es dulce, amable, inteligente, no le gusta perder, mandona, estricta, responsable, competitiva y exigente.

- Me alegra mucho que te contactes con tu amiga pero sabias que comenzaban las clases y que debias levantarte temprano – Le comento su madre mientras le preparaba la merienda para la secundaria

- Bien mama, creo que ya me ire – Le dijo Bridgette mientras se levantaba de su asiento, tomaba su bolso, saludaba a su madre y se dirigia a la salida de su casa para irse

- Esta bien, adios...

* * *

**En la Secundaria...**

- Hola alumnos – Dijo una señora que entraba al salon de Bridgette y Courtney - ... hoy sera el primer dia, asi que no los complicaremos con demasiadas cosas, hoy solamente le daremos una introduccion al tema del año – Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio - ... pero primero comenzaremos a pasar la lista para ir conociendonos... Aguus Fenix

- ¡Aca! - Respodio Aguus una chica de cabello color castaño claro, pelo lacio y en càpas, ojos castaños, es una chica simpàtica, amigable y buena persona.

- Bridgette Anderson

- ¡Aca! - Levanto su mano

- Cody Lekker

- Aca profesora... - Le respondio un chico de ojos azules, cabello castaño claro, tez blanca, es debilucho, flaco y tierno.

- Bien... Courtney Lawrence

- ¡Aqui!

- Heather Singht

- ¡Aca estoy! - Contesto una chica pelinegra, ojos grises y tez blanca, malvada y presuntuosa mientras se para presentarse a la clase

- Thiago Daanuu – Pregunto

- ¡Aca! - Respondio un chico de tez bronceada _(Como Alejandro de TDM), _ojos verdes y cabello color castaño claro, es manipulador, si te metes en algun problema que sea importante para el, puedes llevarte una buena Venganza a cambio, es algo bueno para conseguir amistades como el, cuando consigue alguna chica que le atrae puede ser que le demuestre cualquier cosa para conseguirla, despues si convive con alguien que se molesten mutuamente, puede ser que actue de otra manera totalmente diferente. Parece que tenga dos personalidades.

- ¿Trent Parker? – Pregunto la profesora

- Aca profesora... - Respondio Trent un chico de cabello color negro, ojos verdes, tez blanca, con respecto a su personalidad es relajado, calmado y amante de la música.

- Bien ya hemos terminado en presentarnos, ahora comenzaremos con algo de lo basico – Dijo la profesora mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

- Ahora saquen sus cuadernos y comienzen a copiar los utiles que utilizaremos en el resto del año – Les dijo la profesora mientras sacaba un marcador de pizarra, mientras que la profesora estaba de espalda a los alumnos, uno le lanzo una bola de papel.

- ¿Quien hizo eso? - Pregunto mientras los miraba a cada uno

- Yo no... – Dijo Courtney - ...ademas yo estaba muy atenta a lo que usted escribia señora profesora

- ¿Quien fue? - Pregunto nuevamente

- Yo tampoco, ademas yo recien estaba sacando mi cuaderno – Le explico Aguus

- Yo menos... - Aseguro Bridgette

- ¿Entonces quien fue? - Pregunto nuevamente ya perdiendo la paciencia

- Fue Courtney... - Señalo Heather

- ¿Yo? - Pregunto Courtney asombrada

- Si...

- ...vamos como voy a ser yo si hasta ahora estaba atenta a la lista de utiles – Le explico Courtney

- Bien Courtney, veo que me tendras que acompañar a la dirreccion... – Le dijo la profesora seria mientras a Heather le aparecia una sonrisa

- ¡No puede ser! - Decia mientras se levantaba hacia la salida del salon de clase

- Courtney... sabes que mentir es feo, y ademas... ¿como puede pasar esto en el primer dia de clase? - Le pregunto su profesora mientras se dirigian a la dirreccion

- De veras que yo no fui, ademas nunca le haria eso a una profesora... - Le decia triste Courtney.

* * *

**En el salon**

- ¿Como pudiste mentirle? - Le pregunto Bridgette mientras giraba para mirar a Heather

- ¿Alguien se dio cuenta?... - Le dijo Heather - ...ademas tu tambien mentiste...

- ¿Con que mintio Bridgette? - Le pregunto Cody

- Dijo que ella no habia sido...

- Es que no fue... - Le dijo Trent

- Si... pero mintio en parte porque no dijo que habia sido Heather... - Le explico Thiago por Heather

- Eso mismo...

- Pero yo al menos te defendi... - Le explico Bridgette

- Ahi que buena sos... – Le dijo con sarcasmo Heather

- ¡Ahi viene la profesora! - Les dijo Cody que miraba por la ventanilla de la puerta, todos se acomodaron en sus asientos y la profesora fue la que hablo

- ¿Que estuvieron haciendo estos minutos? - Les pregunto

- Esperandote... - Le respondio inocentemente Heather y en eso Bridgette gira a verle la cara lo cual Heather le sonrie

- ¿No copiaron los utiles aun? - Le pregunto la profesora mirando la pizarra

- Ah... claro eso tambien... - Le respondio Heather tapando su cuaderno

- ¿Porque tapas tu cuaderno? - Le pregunto Bridgette

- Por nada... - Le respondio

- ¿No sera que no copiaste los utiles aun? - Le dijo Aguus

- Claro que no...

- Muestrame... - Le dijo Bridgette

- Mira – Le mostro Heather cambiando rapidamente el cuaderno de ella con el de Courtney lo cual el de la morena ya estaba todo copiado y en el de la pelinegra estaba en blanco.

**Ring – Ring**, se escucho el timbre de salida despues de unos 5O minutos de lo ocurrido de Courtney

- Bien, la hora de clase a terminado, mañana seguiremos con mas de lo basico... - Les explico la profesora mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso

- Claro... profesora – Decia inocentemente Heather

* * *

**En la casa de Bridgette**

Toc-Toc

- ¿Quien es? - Pregunto la madre de la rubia

- Yo... Bridgette – Le respondio Bridgette

- Hola Brid..., ¿como te fue en tu primer dia? - Le pregunto su mama mientas le tomaba el bolso para acomodarlo por otra parte

- Mal..

- ¿Como que mal?

- Bueno es que ya mandaron a dirreccion o a detencion a mi amiga Courtney... - Le explico Bridgette

- ¿Como paso eso? - Le pregunto

- Es larga historia... - Le respondio Bridgette y despues penso "Waa, ni tan largo pero en estos momentos no tengo ganas de explicarlos", penso

- ¿Porque no la llamas? - Le pregunto su mama

- Bueno es que no quiero gastar mucho, no quiero que tengas que llevar muchos gastos sola... - Le explico

- Toma – Le dijo y le entrego el telefono, Bridgette tomo el telefono y subio a su habitacion.

- ¿Court?

- No... habla su mama... - Le respondio - ... ¿para que la necesita?

- ¿me la puede pasar?

- No... ella esta castigada – Le explico la mama de Courtney

- ¿Porque?

- Ya me entere de lo ocurrido en la secundaria

- Pero fue mentira todo... - Le dijo Bridgette

- ¿Como que mentira? - Le pregunto la madre de la morena

- Es que fue todo una confusion – Le trataba de explicar Bridgette

- No trate de convenserme señorita – Le dijo

- Le digo la verdad... - Le insistia Bridgette

- Courtney ya esta castigada, y ya todo esta aclarado, adios – Le dijo la madre de la morena y corto la llamada, Bridgette se enojo y bajo las escaleras a tomar algo.

- ¿Que paso Brid? - Le pregunto su madre al verla triste y enojada a la vez

- A Courtney la castigaron injustamente... - Le explico Bridgette

* * *

**El cap llego a su fin... pronto subire el prox...**

**Les tengo una pregunta... ¿Como quieren que la madre de Courtney se entere de la verdad?...**


End file.
